The Fowl in the Lab
by Holly Marie Fowl
Summary: Brennan and Booth are facing a new, psychotic serial killer. They are not alone. Artemis Fowl has joined their band of squints, and Booth is mentoring Holly. But not everything is as it seems! A/H,B/B Bones during season 5; AF VERY MINOR spoilers for TAC
1. Chapter 1

**Salvete.** Uh, yeah, I'm baaaack! I was never gone, I was just trying to figure out what to do next. I've decided. After weeks, possibly months, of panicking over this and trying to figure out whether to publish or not, I figured, why not! You have to encourage me to update though, or else I'll just be super lazy and forget. That's not good because I seriously need something to do this summer.

The Bones part takes place anywhere after the season 4 finale. This is to prevent me from getting confused.

WARNING! PLEASE READ: Seriously, this is going to be confusing, but I PROMISE you that everything will be explained! It's sort of an AU type thing, but not really. I can't say anything right now or it will give everything away. Please, just keep reading anyway. It will get better.

**Disclaimer:** Clearly, I don't own Artemis Fowl: a brilliant Irish man does. (God bless him; seriously, he's a genius.) I don't own Bones, either.

**Chapter 1**

_ The man sat at the bar alone. Under his dark bangs, blue and hazel eyes were glaring into his drink. He'd been sitting there for some time. Joining him, suddenly, was a rare beauty. Auburn curls, same eye color. She ordered a glass of wine and sipped it, glancing over occasionally. He never moved._

_ "Are you waiting for it to jump and do tricks then?" she asked drily._

_ The man is annoyed. "Hardly. I was thinking, and you have rather rudely disrupted my train of thought."_

_ "Excuse me for trying to start a friendly conversation," she muttered darkly. "You don't have a lot of friends, do you?"_

_ "Oh, and how could you tell this?" He looks up with his harsh glare. She doesn't flinch._

1 3 8

Booth leaned against the desk, waiting while his boss explained his assignment: mentor a newbie. This was going to be agonizingly painful. New FBI agents were really annoying. "Ah, here she comes now," his boss said.

A girl with short, curly hair came in. Her eye color was strange: one startling blue eye, and one cheerful hazel. They exactly matched the eyes of the new lab assistant at the Jeffersonian. The remarkable thing about her eyes, though, was the spark of determination. Her mouth turned upwards in a smile as she held her hand out to shake. "I'm Holly Short," she said.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth," he replied. "Let's get going; I have to pick up my partner."

Her curls bobbed in a nod, and she followed him out the door. Brennan would love this one, as long as Holly was careful about her word choice. . .

Holly's heels were completely silent against the tile floor of the Jeffersonian. Booth wondered how she could walk and run in them. She caught him staring at the heels and chuckled. "I've got it down to an art by now."

Booth turned away and quickly texted Brennan to be sure the whole team of squints was there when he brought Holly in.

"Is this your intern?" Brennan asked, gray eyes flashing.

"Yup. Bones, this is Holly. Holly, this is my partner, Dr. Brennan," he introduced.

They shook.

"I'm surprised you don't wear a contact. Do a lot of people make fun of you?" Brennan asked.

Holly laughed. "They do until they realize I'm FBI. That shuts them up pretty quick. And anyway, I like it. It's different."

Brennan nodded, barely impressed that Holly wasn't intimidated so easily.

"Right then, this is Dr. Hodgkins, he's our bug and dirt guy, but don't say dirt. He doesn't like it," Booth said. "That's Angela, she does facial reconstructions. Cam, our boss, and. . .Where's Arty?"

"Right behind you. Please don't call me Arty," came the cool, detached voice of Artemis Fowl, the new assistant, who was having a sinking feeling in his gut. "I'm assuming this is the intern?"

"I do have a name you know," Holly said, spinning around, preparing to challenge him with her flashing eyes. He met hers steadily, betraying none of the shock. "Oh my God."

"You didn't tell me you're an FBI agent," he said, shaking her hand.

Their hands lingered together for a moment.

"You didn't tell me you were a scientist," Holly said. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Fate, then," Artemis joked.

"Indeed."

"You two know each other?" Booth said.

"We met once," Holly said, glaring at Artemis, warning him not to tell. He gave an amused snort and shrugged nonchalantly at Booth.

Another man joined the group.

"I'm Dr. Lance Suites, the psychologist," he said, shaking Holly's hand briefly. She introduced herself.

"Well, then, now that everyone knows each other, shall we get going? Bones?"

Brennan nodded. "Artemis, come with me. Your first crime scene."

No joy showed on his face, no sense of accomplishment. He was busy remembering when he'd first met Agent Holly Short. A hint of a grin twitched at his lips.

The car ride was mostly silent, save Brennan and Booth's arguing. Suites had insisted on coming, squashing Artemis and Holly together, so that their knees were touching. Holly played with a ring on her finger, and Artemis unashamedly stared at her auburn curls.

"Just curious, Fowl, but why are you staring at me?" Holly asked, without looking up.

"Oh, I'm reading your mind, of course," Artemis said sarcastically. He paid for his sarcasm with a light elbow in the ribs and not-very-well hidden chuckle.

They finally arrived at the farm. It was gigantic—there were at least four fields in sight. The first was of primary concern. In the middle of it was a circle of scorched earth. A cross stood in the middle of the circle. Tied to it was a single burnt body, hanging in the same position as Jesus. Booth scowled. He could already smell the religion arguments this would bring.

Artemis touched Holly's forearm. Her mouth was open in a perfect 'O.' "Sure you can handle this?" he whispered, leaning close.

Holly snapped her mouth shut and drew her arm away from him. Artemis smirked. She was being much less open to him now than she had been when they had first met.

Brennan circled the body, eyes skimming over the details. Her eyes snapped back to Artemis.

"Fowl, you want to tell me some basic details?"

Artemis nodded and stepped forward to examine the body, not at all phased by the rotting flesh.

"Victim is Caucasian female, late twenties, early thirties. Hold on. There's something in her mouth. . ."

Brennan took over here and opened the victim's mouth. She pulled out a small card. It was Greek/Roman art and depicted a woman in a white toga holding a pair of scissors and cutting a piece of thread.

"Atropos," Artemis said, glancing over the anthropologist's shoulder. "She was known as Morta in Rome. She was the Fate that cut the thread of life."

"How do you even know that?" Booth asked, ready to tease Artemis if he was also an ancient history nut.

"My cousin was obsessed with Greek mythology," he said dismissively. Booth was disappointed at the loss of opportunity.

Suites cut in. "Our killer might consider herself Atropos."

Artemis acknowledged this thought. "Perhaps. If so, there might be a possibility that this isn't an isolated incident. We could be looking at a current or future serial killer."

"Where did Holly go?" Booth asked, suddenly realizing that his intern had disappeared.

Artemis scanned the surrounding fields and caught sight of a flash of red dart into the door of the barn about half a field over. "There!"

Booth took off running. The rest followed but at a considerably slower pace. Booth reached the barn way before them. He entered gun drawn, surprised at what he saw.

1 3 8

When Holly saw the body, she wondered about her intentions to work in homicide. Did she really have the stomach to handle this? _Yes,_ her core of steel said. _You can handle anything. _But was that really true? She would just have to make it true.

A loud crash interrupted her thoughts. Her hand flew to the gun on her hip and she whirled to the barn. Her companions, a backwards glance told her, were all bent over something in the victim's mouth. She sprinted, which was really not easy in heels. She banged open the door. "FBI!"

It was dark, but she could see fairly well. Just as she was holstering her gun—there was no immediate threat that she could see—something landed heavy on her. Her face landed against a rock. That would leave a mark. Her attacker's hand was forcing her face into the dirt. She prayed it was a boy and jerked her elbow back. She heard a very masculine groan of pain and used the distraction to push him off. The man stumbled, but a second later, he was running for the door. She followed and pounced, landing on his back. Holly may not weigh very much, but she had velocity on her side. This alone brought him to his knees, and from there face down in the dirt. Holly was now straddling the man. She brought his arms back and held him there. Curse the FBI for not giving her handcuffs! A shadow fell over her, and she glanced up to see Agent Booth. Only a few seconds later, the rest were behind him.

"What happened?" Artemis asked, starting toward her.

"Handcuffs, I need handcuffs," Holly said. Booth tossed them to her, and she cuffed his wrists together. "I heard a crash in the barn. When I came to investigate, he attacked me."

"I didn't hear anything, and I have remarkable hearing," Dr. Brennan said. "How did you hear it from across the field?"

Holly shrugged. "You were probably focused on the body."

She got up and looked at the groaning man lying on the ground. He didn't look like a murderer. He looked more like a hung-over hobo. Looks could be deceiving, though.

**End Notes:** I know right now, you're wondering something. What the heck is going on with Holly and Artemis? Yeah, that's one of the things that you will find out. Please review and let me know what you think. Any suggestions or constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for reading my story!

Vale,

Holly Marie Fowl


	2. Chapter 2

**Salve. **So, you know the italics? Read those. Put together, I suppose they could make a prologue to this. I'll let you know when this changes. Also, I'm going to have to make my chapters a little shorter so I can update regularly. If anyone has a problem with that, let me know.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones or Artemis Fowl. Obviously.

**Chapter Two**

_"Well, you're not exactly friendly," she said. "Have you ever even kissed anyone?"_

_"If I told you no, would you kiss me because you felt bad for me? That's why you started this conversation, isn't it?"_

_"I started this conversation because I thought you looked lonely. And I don't kiss people for charity."_

_"Hmm. I suppose you've kissed many people. Probably not a virgin, either," he said._

_"You-"_

_"Would you two shut up? The bar is closing anyway," the bartender said, slamming some glasses._

1 3 8

In a small ranch on the outskirts of Washington D.C., a woman danced to Madonna. She sang at the top of her lungs, relishing her triumphant success. She glanced out the window. The curtains were wide open, even though she was in nothing more than a silk bathrobe. She flipped her blond hair and put on flip-flops. Then she went out to the barn. The lovely smell of blood remained in the air. She entered the tack room and crossed over to her white board. There were twelve pictures in two rows of six. A name was written in black in neat print. Under that name, in blue, was a second name, the true identity, Anna knew. They all had their legal name, the one in black. The one in blue was who they really were, their alternate identities so to speak. One name was already crossed off in red—Aphrodite, according to the blue print. Using a red marker, she crossed off the name and picture—Apollo. She looked at the employees, carefully choosing her next victim—Dionysus. Better to start with the easy ones before moving on to the major ones, like Zeus. She grabbed the card with her identity on it, after donning the plastic gloves of course.

Next, she climbed the ladder to the loft. She walked over to trunk and flipped open the cover. Yes, it was still there. "I should bury you in a mountain of dung, but it would take too long. Too bad you died on me, otherwise I could have burnt you alive. Hope you like the Underworld." As she talked to the corpse, she opened its mouth and shoved the card in. She slammed the lid shut and returned to the house. It was time for some serious work. Donning a sweatshirt and jeans—already ruined, of course, with blood—she got to work. The FBI were going to get a nasty surprise tomorrow.

1 3 8

Holly pulled away from Artemis. "I'm fine, really."

Brennan was skimming the barn for clues, while Artemis backed out of work for the moment. He grabbed her chin. "That bruise is rather large. If your head was hit hard enough, it could cause brain damage."

Holly rolled her eyes. "In case you didn't notice, the bruise is barely larger than a cookie, if that. It doesn't hurt at all."

Artemis was silently examining her cheek. She felt him go completely still.

"What?"

"It's shrinking."

"What do you mean, 'it's shrinking?'" As she said this, she rushed to the window to examine her reflection. Artemis hadn't been lying. The bruise was literally shrinking. What had completely covered her cheek a minute ago was now smaller than a dime. . .then, just like that, it was gone.

"That was odd," she muttered, unaware that Artemis was about two inches behind her.

"Understatement," Artemis said, causing Holly to jump. She whirled around.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me! You were completely silent! How did I not hear you?"

He chuckled. "I am very good at doing that.

"Fowl! Come here!"

Holly leaned against the wall, watching Artemis walk over to Dr. Brennan to discuss something. He glanced over at her once. Holly fingered the ring on her finger and allowed herself a small smile. He was one mistake that had been worth making.

Suites watched the exchange. He had no doubt about what had transpired the last time they had met. The question was, would that affect their judgment?

1 3 8

The man who Holly had arrested turned out to be a man by the name of Luke Evans. Currently, Booth and Holly were interviewing him. On the other side of the mirror, Suites observed. Dr. Brennan was back at the lab with Artemis.

"Start talking, Mr. Evans. Why were you in the barn?" Booth asked.

The man looked confused. "What barn?"

"The one you attacked me in," Holly said. She was leaning back in her chair, the epitome of calm.

He moaned. "I had a little t-too much to drink last night. Out partying with some friends. Next thing I know, I'm lying in the mud of some god forsaken barn with an empty bottle of brandy in my hand and a throbbing headache. I'm sorry for attacking you, but I thought you were Meredith. . ."

"Who's Meredith?" Holly asked.

"Crazy ex. Horrible mistake though, you're much prettier. Sorry for attacking you. You pack quite a punch," he said.

Holly rolled her eyes, while Booth asked for more information about Meredith.

"As I said, she was crazy. Not really like insane or anything, more like a cheating slut. I'm glad to get rid of her," he said.

A thud came from behind the glass. Luke jumped as if an atom bomb had just gone off. Booth nodded at Holly to go see what it was.

"What's up?" she asked.

"The victim was Meredith Stevens," Brennan said, handing her the file. Holly stared at the picture. She had bleach blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and full lips. Nothing indicated a sluttish look, except maybe her expression. Holly skimmed the file.

"Do you think this is the Meredith Luke is talking about?" she asked.

"Might be," Brennan said. "Take it in."

She did so, sliding into her chair again. Booth gave the file a once-over. He removed the picture and slid it across the table. "Look familiar?"

Luke jumped, forgetting for a moment that it was a picture, not the real thing. "Yeah, that's her!"

"Would you care to explain why she's dead, then?" Holly asked calmly. "Did she cheat on you? Is that why you killed her?"

Booth leaned back in his chair, allowing Holly to lead the interrogation. She was doing a much better job than he had expected. Most trainees were absolutely horrible—losing their temper, etc, etc.

"Look, lady, I didn't kill her," Luke said. "I've done a lot of crap, but I'd never do that."

"Then where were you when last night? Why were you in the field?"

"I don't freaking know! I said that already. I said that, didn't I?"

Holly glanced at Booth, who was barely taking part. She suddenly thought of one small detail. "Mr. Evans, what do you know about Greek mythology?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"The kind that you need to answer."

Luke looked at Booth. "Seriously, dude? Aren't you her boss or something?"

"Dude," Booth said sarcastically. "She's right. You need to answer the question."

Luke rubbed his eyes. "Greek myths? What, like Zeus and crap?"

Holly nodded, but her point was made. Luke wasn't faking when he appeared to know nothing.

"I've seen it in a movie or two, but I don't know a lot. Why?"

"Nevermind. We're done here." She got up with Booth, and they went into the hall. "He didn't do it."

"Tell me why." Booth agreed with her, but Holly had to have the capability to explain herself in reports.

"He knows nothing about the mythological knowledge required. Even a mythology nut would have to know a lot to know about Atropos specifically. You can tell he's not lying. He can barely talk, thanks to the hangover. If he had done this while he was drunk, it would have been a crime of passion—more evidence, sloppier. The person who did this was precise. The method of execution suggests that he or she did their homework." She was finishing her explanation as they entered the room behind the mirror. Suites asked to hear her explanation again, so she repeated herself.

"Head out to the car. We'll get back to the lab and see what the squints found," Booth said. Holly left.

"What do you think of her?" Booth asked.

"She's smart. Obviously not genius level, but she's clever. Also, she's determined. If you ask me, I think she'll make a good FBI agent."

"She seems to have experience, but that's not possible," Booth said, halfway to himself.

"Maybe she's a natural."

**End notes:** Sorry for the second sudden cut-off. That was originally going to lead to another part of the chapter, which I haven't written yet. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!

~HMF


	3. Chapter 3

**Salve. **Just so you know, I am wasting vacation time at this beautiful campground to get you this chapter. I will not say where I am, other than I am at, as I said, a beautiful campground in Pennsylvania. Nothing more to give away though. Winkwink.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except my little murderer.

**Chapter Three**

_In the elevator they were silent. They got off on the same floor. The woman stopped at a door. She was shuffling in her pocket for the key. The man turned her around and looked her in the eyes, trapping her against the door._

_"That was rude. I apologize," he said._

_"Oh, really?" she asked, challenging him to kiss her. They both felt it—that slight magnetic pull that meant something was imminent._

_"Really," he said, kissing her._

_She pulled him closer. He took the key out of her pocket and opened the door, holding her so she didn't fall at sudden loss of support. She pulled away, laughing, and pulled him inside the room. It didn't matter what happened that night, they both reasoned, because they'd never see each other again._

1 3 8

Artemis and Dr. Brennan were examining the body back at the lab. As Artemis studied the wrist, he asked, "Did you hear about the hominid remains found in the Maluku Islands?"

Brennan nodded and grinned, where she stood with the skull. "It could be the missing link in the evolutionary chain!"

Artemis barely kept himself from rolling his eyes. "I doubt it."

"You don't believe in evolution?" Brennan asked in disbelief, turning to him.

"I believe in microevolution, not macroevolution."

"And why is this?"

"When you can provide me with evidence that is more than scientist's anecdotal theories, then I might believe you. Until then, I have my own theories about how we got here," Artemis said.

Brennan was preparing to ask him what his theories were, until Booth and Holly entered the lab.

"Okay, Bones, what have you got?"

"Can you believe that he doesn't think macroevolution isn't plausible? That's ridiculous!"

Booth scowled. "No, it's not. Evolution is blasphemy."

"Blasphemy? Oh, so you think that 'God' created everything? How does that explain dinosaurs?"

"Dinosaurs are mentioned in the Bible!"

"Just because it's in the Bible doesn't make it true! They couldn't have possibly known about dinosaurs," Brennan protested.

A sharp whistle filled the air. Every human in the vicinity covered their ears, and if there had been any dogs there, they would have protested with barking.

"God, Holly!" Artemis said, straightening up.

Holly grinned. She loved whistling sharply and scaring everyone half to death. "Aren't we here for a reason, Booth?"

"Right," Booth said. "Do you have anything yet?"

"Of course," Brennan said. "Do you really have to ask? I'm assuming you got the file we sent over with Suites?"  
Booth nodded. "Meredith Stevens. What can you tell me about her?"

"She broke her leg at the age of five," Artemis smirked. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Go ahead," Brennan said.

Artemis straightened up, as if preparing to give a speech. Perhaps this was true. "Our victim was clearly stabbed. It appears to be with an ordinary kitchen knife, but I'm still calculating the width."

Hodgkins arrived at the scene at this point. "Soil samples indicate that she died late last evening."

"Where?"

"Where we found her, as of now. I'm still waiting for my turn with the rib," Hodgkins glared at Artemis. Artemis stared coolly back at him.

Angela poked her head out of her room. "I have something for you!"

They journeyed to her hologram projector, which currently had a picture of the Atropos card, but it also had different pictures.

"As Artemis said, Atropos, or Morta, was the Greco-Roman goddess of fate and destiny. She was one of the Fates, the goddesses who weaved the tapestry of life. Atropos was the one who 'cut' the thread. She was seen as the inevitable death."

"Now the question is," Booth said. "Why would our serial killer put a picture of her in our victim's mouth?"

"If she sees herself as the personification of death," Holly said. "Then we need to look for more bodies." Everyone was chilled by the thought. The original squints had already seen several serial killers, and they'd rather not see another.

"How about we pick up again tomorrow?" Booth said, glancing at the time.

"Sounds good," Brennan agreed. Little did the team know, this case was going to get very complicated, very quickly.

The team went their separate ways, leaving Holly and Artemis.

Holly coughed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

Artemis grabbed her wrist, which probably wasn't the smartest idea. Luckily, Holly was not in the mood to punch him in the face. "Wait.

"Hmm?"

He tried to phrase his question, but looking into her intense eyes, it just wouldn't come out. "Would you…I mean do you…"

"Are you trying to ask me out?" She seemed amused.

"Yes," Artemis said, embarrassed to find himself blushing. What was wrong with him? He was a Fowl! "To dinner."

Holly bit her lip. "I guess."

Artemis pulled off his gloves and lab coat. "Is now okay?"

Holly nodded. The last thing she wanted was a fancy dinner, and if they went on spur of the moment, she knew he couldn't have planned anything like that.

**End Notes: **I am shooting myself for cutting it off there, under 1,000 words. Well, okay, barely, but still. I'm trying to make this flow smoothly and put in enough chemistry…

Okay, in an argument pro/con evolution, who will side with Brennan and who will side with Artemis? Let me know what you think!

ONE MORE THING: Has everyone reading this seen the season 5 finale?

Love and Skittles,

HMF


	4. Chapter 4

**Salve.** So, this chapter took about two hours to write, give or take. Happy (late) Independence Day to any Americans reading this, if there are any.

Mmm, so I really have to point something out. _Leviathan_ by Scott Westerfeld. Read it. NOW. It's aaaamazing. And write some fanfiction on it, the fandom has so little. But seriously, that book is epic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Artemis Fowl, Bones, etc etc etc. blah blah blah, you get the point!

**Chapter Four**

_There was a thunderstorm that night. It woke them both up. When the man felt her smile against his shoulder, he asked her about it._

_She lifted her head to look him in the eye, depriving him of the warmth. "I love thunderstorms. It's a beautiful clash of nature."_

_"Hmm," he said stroking her cheek. "Most small children and household pets would disagree with you."_

_She laughed and laid her head down, listening to lightning rip the sky and thunder protest its injuries. _

1 3 8

Booth stepped away from the coffee vendor, simultaneously handing Brennan her coffee. They began strolling down the sidewalk at the mall, sipping their coffee in the orange sunset.

"How do you think they know each other?" Booth asked.

"Who?"

"Holly and Artemis."

She shrugged. Clearly, she didn't care. Booth flipped through topics that would interest her. "Why were you arguing about evolution? That doesn't exactly seem case-related."

Her gray-blue eyes lit up as she turned to him. Bingo. "A set of hominid remains were found on the Maluku Islands. They say it could be the link in the evolutionary chain."

Booth nodded. He had no clue what or where the Maluku Islands were.

Brennan got quiet. He glanced over, as if to see what was wrong.

"They've asked me to head up the expedition," she said. Normally, this wasn't a problem, but why did it feel like she was asking him for permission? Booth suddenly had a sinking feeling.

"Are you going?"

There it was. The hesitation. "I haven't decided yet."

_No, don't go,_ he wanted to yell. Instead, he said, "Oh." Oh. How stupid was 'oh?'

"If I do go, Artemis is more than capable to take over for me."

"Really? This is the first intern you've actually been impressed with since…" he paused. The last thing he wanted to do was bring up Zach. "…well, a while."

Brennan allowed herself a small smile. "Yes, I know. Artemis is smarter than the rest. He has the highest I.Q. in Europe, probably one of the highest in America, as well."

Booth almost choked on his coffee. "And he came to work for you? That's a little odd."

"I don't know why he did it; I'm just glad he did. What do you think of your intern, Holly?"

"She's not like any other intern I've had before, which is a good thing. She's clever, tough, and kind of funny. I think she'll do well."

Brennan looked at him oddly. "You normally take a lot longer to get used to new people, but I see what you mean. I agree."

"There's something….odd about her, don't you think?"

"You're asking _me_ that question?" Brennan said.

Booth chuckled. "See, you're getting better at comedy."

Brennan grinned at him, and they continued walking.

1 3 8

Within about thirty or so minutes, Artemis and Holly were relaxing at the diner. Artemis finally began the topic he wanted to discuss.

"So, about what happened three weeks ago…" he said.

Holly cut him off. "Alright, look. I really wasn't using my best judgment. That was the first time I've ever done anything like that…and I never thought I'd see you again."

Artemis smiled. "I think you just said something similar to what I was going to say. I just wanted to ask if we could just forget it and move on."

Holly thought a moment, then nodded. "That would be advisable, I guess. I'm just not so sure I want to. Was it just me, or did you get the feeling we've met before?"

"I did, but I cannot ever remember meeting you. I've been in this country for about a month. That trip was the only time I left Washington, and you know how that went. Have you ever been to Ireland?"

Holly hesitated, playing with her salad. (Why had she ordered it anyway? Oh, vegetarian, right. So why in God's name was his steak looking so good?) Should she really tell someone she met barely a month ago? She'd be labeled as crazy or unfit to work in seconds. Suddenly, she realized that Artemis had had his hand over hers for a lengthy part of the conversation. She looked into the eyes that matched hers exactly. One was a lovely, warm hazel. The other was an ice cool blue. Holly often found that people had trouble meeting her gaze because of the icy blue one. Then again, it showed off her determination perfectly. It was now or never, she reasoned. If anyone could help, it was the scientist in front of her.

"To be perfectly honest, I can't remember anything previous five years ago."

"Anything? At all?"

Holly shook her head.

Artemis frowned. "Have you tried anything? Seeing a psychologist, maybe? Do you think it might have been because of a traumatic event?"

Holly threw up her hands, as if they were defense against the questions. "I haven't tried seeing anyone, and I don't know."

"We need to talk to Dr. Suites about this."

"No! Then I wouldn't be able to work!"

"Holly, it's either that or a hypnotist," Artemis said.

"I'll take the hypnotist," Holly said, forcing another lettuce leaf and cringing.

"What's wrong? Bad salad?"

"My taste buds must be off. I've had it before, but today…I don't know," Holly said, her nose unconsciously wrinkling as she glared down at the offending leaves. She set down her fork. "I'll eat at home." She tried not to look at Artemis's delicious-looking steak. _ENOUGH!_ she thought. _I'm a vegetarian!_

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Can we just get the check?" Holly pleaded, hoping the evil leaves of green wouldn't come back up.

"Sure," Artemis said, frowning.

1 3 8

"Nice place," Artemis commented, slowly coming in the doorway of Holly's apartment. Holly dashed for the kitchen, trying not to be obvious about how hungry she was. She had an odd craving for cheese.

"You want anything?"

"Just some water, please," Artemis said, as he watched Holly grab two bottles of water and a bag of shredded cheese from the fridge. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Holly laughed. "I'm fine, Artemis. Just in the mood for some cheese." She handed Artemis a water bottle, poured some cheese in a bowl, and sat down at the kitchen table. Artemis sat across from her.

"Are you always like this?"

"Nope."

Artemis shook his head. "Okay then. Anyway, we don't have to go to a hypnotist if you let me try."

"You? Hypnotize? Ha-ha. Yeah, right," Holly said, laughing through her beloved cheese.

"I'm serious, Holly," Artemis said.

Holly set down the cheese for a moment and bit her lip. "Okay. Just do not make me cluck like a chicken."

"There goes that plan," Artemis joked.

Holly glared at him. "Where do you want to do this then?"

"Couch."

"Oh, that's not cliché."

"Would you rather me say bed?"

Holly turned bright red and sat down at the couch.

"Okay, I need you to relax," Artemis said, taking Holly's pulse at her wrist.

Holly took a deep breath and shut her eyes, trying not to start laughing. A small smirk came to her face.

"Take some deep breaths and try to slow your pulse," Artemis said, in a clear, calming tone.

Holly suddenly giggled. She couldn't help it. "I'm sorry, this just isn't working."

She opened her eyes, trying to hold back her laughter. Artemis scowled. "Fine, then. We'll just go to Suites tomorrow."

"NO!"

"Holly, he needs to know. What if it's a medical problem? What if you have a brain tumor or something?"

Holly leaned back as if she'd been slapped. "I never thought of that."

"Of course not. FBI agents never do! Everything is all about you being macho and tough," Artemis said.

"Hold on a second, that's not true. Just because we don't believe we have brain tumors because we don't remember something doesn't mean we're stupid!" Holly said, standing up.

"Mm, I wouldn't be surprised at this point," Artemis said, standing up as well.

"Get out."

"Gladly," Artemis said, slamming the door on the way out.

Holly collapsed back onto the couch, trying to make her anger go away. What had she just done?

**End Notes:** Hmm…I think that's about it. The italics are describing what happened 'three weeks ago,' which is why I've been so insistent about you all reading that part. I know it's entirely out of character, but that's sort of the point of fanfiction. Not to mention that there is a method to my madness. I think. Well, there normally is, so I don't see why this is any different. Please let me know what you think, especially about the Brennan/Booth part. This is my first time writing in that fandom, so any advice is welcome. Thanks!

Love and Skittles,

Holly Marie Fowl


	5. Chapter 5

**Salve.** Okay, so first, I need to address a location and a song in this story. First is the National Gallery of Art Sculpture Garden. Yeah, the link below is a pic of the fountain I'm talking about. I didn't take the photo, nor is it me in the photo. I saw it when I was in D.C. and I just knew this was the location of the next murder. Anyway, it's spaced out so doesn't delete it. If it doesn't come up, just google the name and add fountain after it. I'm sure it'll come up. Next, I have to address Holly's ringtone. It's the chorus to Alice by Avril Lavine. Doesn't really mean a lot, but it's a good song. The YouTube link is to the music video. If it doesn't come up, just search the title. I'm sure you'll find it.

h t t p : / / p q l i v i n g . c o m / w p – c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / l e g a c y / i m g / n g a s g . jp g

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t ub e . c o m /w a t c h ? v = v y D R b x 8 n W F g

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following things: Artemis Fowl, Bones, Avril Lavine, Alice In Wonderland, Youtube, the National Gallery of Art Sculpture Garden, or the picture above. ARE YOU HAPPY?

**Chapter Five**

_Waking up that morning was as awkward as one would expect. When the woman lifted her head from his warm shoulder and looked at the stranger in front of her, she cursed quite colorfully. He heard her._

_ "I suppose you don't do this often," he commented. He was trying to hide his discomfort._

_ "What, wake up with a stranger in my bed? This would be the first time." There, that prick of attraction that shouldn't still be there. Throughout the night, it had occurred to her that there was something agonizingly familiar about this man. "I don't even know your name," she realized._

_ "Artemis Fowl, the second."_

_ "Holly Short, the one and only."_

1 3 8

_I'll get byyy._

Holly groaned, waking at the offending ringtone. It wouldn't stop though.

_ I'll surviiiive. _

Holly pulled herself off the couch, landing on the floor.

_When the world's crashing down, when I fall and hit the ground._

Very, very painfully. There it was! The phone was still ringing on the table!

_I will turn myself around, Don't you try to stop me…_

"Holly Short speaking," Holly said, grabbing the phone. She rubbed her eyes, looking around her living room. She must have fallen asleep on the couch again. She spotted the time and jumped over the couch, almost falling against the door to her room. She was so late it wasn't even funny.

"This is Booth. There's been another murder."

"Where?"

"The fountain in the National Gallery of Art Garden," Booth said. Holly heard Brennan correcting him in the background and smiled as she grabbed something from her closet. "Correction, Sculpture Garden."

She heard a satisfied agreement in the background. "Isn't that by the Smithsonian or something?"

"Close. Yeah. Can you meet us there?'

"Sure, I think I know what you're talking about. If I don't see it, I'll just find the crime scene tape. See you there."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Once the phone call ended, Holly cursed quite colorfully. She dashed into the shower, trying to go as fast as possible while still getting clean. There was no time to dry her half-wet hair, so she just pulled it back into a ponytail. Holly ran into the kitchen, tugging on a shoe and buttoning her blouse, her keys sticking out of her mouth, and her phone almost falling out of her pocket. She straightened up, and grabbed a half dozen breakfast bars. She was beyond starving, and longing for a proper breakfast, but she had no time left. Grabbing a water bottle and her purse, which was overflowing with breakfast bars, she rushed out to her car. Second day on the job, and she already couldn't wake up on time. This career was going to go well.

1 3 8

"The victim is a white male, probably in his early twenties. Where's Holly?" Artemis asked suddenly realizing a member of the team was missing.

"Right here," she called, speed-walking and nibbling a breakfast bar. "Sorry, my alarm clock didn't go off." With that, she yawned. Her hair was still wet. There were circles under her eyes, making her seem pale. She froze when she realized everyone was staring. "What?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Artemis asked.

"I'm fine," Holly insisted. Doubtful, they all went back to their jobs. Holly looked up at the fountain. Right in the middle was a rotting corpse, strung up on a cross. Nobody said anything as Artemis gently opened the mouth with Brennan. She pulled the card out. "Atropos." Artemis called to Holly and Booth who were on the edge of the fountain.

Holly said what was on everyone's mind. "I think we have a serial killer." As she said this, she felt an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach. It was strong enough to make her puke, though she held that part in. Excitement, anxiety, and hunger from missing breakfast all rolled into a little ball. Her first serial killer case. This was either really good or really, really bad. She was leaning toward the bad side, personally.

1 3 8

Anna studied the pictures in front of her, tears streaming down her face. "I can't believe they're dead."

"We're sorry for your lose," Booth said, leaning over the counter. Brennan, standing next to him, tried to look sympathetic.

Anna sniffed and handed back the pictures. "Everyone, of course, knew Meredith. She sort of…well, she…um…"

A man pushing a cart wheeled up behind her, dropping off mail. "She was the office slut," he finished for her.

"Alex!" Anna said, putting on her best shocked face.

"Well, it's true. She's probably slept with about every guy in this place, especially, ahem…" he coughed, motioning toward Mr. Smith's office.

Booth glanced in the motion he was pointing towards. "She was sleeping with her boss?"

Alex nodded and shrugged. He had vibrant green eyes and sandy hair, and was pretty young. "His wife, Juno, is his personal assistant. She knows, but she's never caught him in the act."

"Wait, Juno? Her first name is Juno?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, why?"

Booth shifted so he could bump Brennan's elbow. She glanced his way, and he twitched his head sideways. She thankfully understood what he meant and shrugged. "I was just being sure I heard you right."

Anna's eyes narrowed slightly. Or was it just the trick of the light?

1 3 8

Holly leaned on the examination table, tilting her head, so she was looking at Meredith's face, or what used to be her face.

"Don't lean on the table, please," Artemis said without looking up from the microscope.

Holly straightened up and walked over to him. She pressed her lips together, sighed, and looked around.

"Do you want something?"

Holly sighed again. "Look, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to laugh."

"I know. I'm sorry for calling you stupid," Artemis said, still not looking up.

Holly examined her fingernails. Finally Artemis stood up to trade bones, or so she thought. Instead, he stripped off the rubber gloves and stood right in front of her, tilting her chin with his hand. "Let me make it up to you."

"How?"

"A real dinner this time. What are you in the mood for?" Artemis said.

Holly shrugged. "We'll see when the time comes. Right now, I'm thinking Chinese."

"Chinese?" Artemis said dubiously.

"Yeah, Chinese. Ever had it?"

"Holly, I used to live in Ireland, not China."

Holly smirked. "My place. Six o'clock. I'll grab some take out."

"Take out? Are you sure?"

She nodded furiously. "You need to experience Chinese take-out. I have a feeling your life has consisted of fancy dinners. Welcome to America."

"Alright, but only if you agree to stop by Monica's place tomorrow."

"Who's Monica?"

"A hypnotist I know," Artemis said.

Holly frowned.

"You promised you'd see a hypnotist if I didn't tell Suites, and I haven't," Artemis pointed out.

Holly rolled her eyes. "Fine, before work."

"Deal."

1 3 8

Booth didn't beat around the bush. One of the first questions he asked Mr. Smith of _Mt. Olympus's Bona Fide Beef, _was, "Sir, were you sleeping with Meredith?"

"Agent Booth, I'm married."

"And your point is…"

"Are you suggesting that I have fidelity issues?" Mr. Smith sounded outraged. Brennan looked bored. She'd seen the routine before.

"That is exactly what I'm suggesting. What I'm thinking," Booth started.

Brennan cut in, "Oh, no, you really shouldn't have done this Mr. Smith. Here he goes…He's thinking!"

Booth paused to glare at her, but continued on with his theory. "I was thinking, what if Meredith got tired of your little game? She wanted money, a promotion, maybe for you to drop your wife, and she used blackmail. So, to prevent the problem, you took her out of the game."

Mr. Smith glared up at Booth. "Is that what you really think happened? I was sleeping with her, sure, but Meredith was just happy with that. She thought we were in love."

"So she found out you weren't then?"

"No, she never knew. Why are you questioning me? Wasn't, eh, what's his name? Evans? Luke Evans, wasn't he found in the barn about a field over? His brother just turned up as well, or so I hear. Well, he hasn't come back to work since you released him," Mr. Smith said, confident that Luke was the killer.

Booth shook his head. "It's not Luke. Are you worried you'll be next, Mr. Smith? The killer seems to be targeting your employees."

The man paled at that. "Okay, okay. You have a point. If it had been anyone else, I would say to go to Meredith, she used to have all the gossip. Alex, the mail guy? Yeah, he travels around, he hears a lot. He might know something."

"We already talked to Alex. He didn't seem to know anything of use," Booth said.

Mr. Smith sat thinking for a minute. "My wife, Juno, she might know something."

"We talked to her, too."

"Down the hall and to the left is the break room. There's bound to be somebody in there that will give you something to go by," the man said, utterly defeated. "Maybe what's-his-face knows something."

"What's-his-face?" Booth asked.

"The surfer dude. You'll know him when you see him. Utterly annoying. All he can talk about is his other home in Ocean City, where he goes a few weeks a year and—"

"Surfs?" Brennan finished.

"Yes."

"Thank you for your time," Booth said, holding the door open for Brennan.

1 3 8

Holly was getting bored with Artemis's forensic work and the fact that he was utterly ignoring her. Now, she was suddenly glad that the day before they had had a suspect to interview. Holly had wanted to go with Brennan and Booth to the office, but Booth had insisted that she stay at the lab, in case Artemis or any of the 'squints,' as Booth called them, came up with a break-through. Plus, it would help her learn the gift of patience when a case was going slow.

"Do you have anything? How did Zach die?" Holly asked.

Artemis glanced up from his microscope, annoyed. "That is the fifth time you've asked."

"What do you want me to do?" Holly retorted.  
"Learn patience," Artemis said in a sigh. He stood up and, tugging on her elbow, guided her to the examination table. He motioned to the ribs. "Zach, as you probably guessed, died the exact same way as Meredith. He was stabbed, then burnt. I am currently trying to determine the murder weapon. The computer is comparing the measurements I've recorded and double checking them to see that they are indeed the same weapon."

Holly gave him a blank look. "That's it? Really, that's it?"

Artemis groaned. "FBI agents have absolutely no patience. Science, or forensics, which is what really solves the crime, takes time."

"We don't have time! A killer is out there, right now, looking for a new murder victim!"

"Well, we don't have anything to go on yet! So, would you please just _calm down_?" Artemis exclaimed. He normally had a pretty good patience level, but Holly was slowly wearing it down. Something about her made him overreact, whether it was in a positive or negative way.

Holly was grinding her teeth. "What do you want me to do?"

"Go talk to Angela about mythology or something. With you pacing the area like this, I'll never get any work done!" Artemis said, sitting back at his microscope.

Holly muttered something incomprehensible under her breath, probably a curse word, and wandered off. Artemis rubbed his temples and watched her go. What was his problem? What was so different about her? For a second, he got a fuzzy picture of her and him, somewhere, but when he tried to focus on it, it disappeared.

1 3 8

Anna pressed herself against the wall, straining to hear Brennan and Booth talking.

"I'm surprised Holly hasn't called by now," Booth was saying, checking his phone for messages.

"Maybe she's just distracted," Brennan said.

"Agent Short doesn't get distracted," Booth replied with confidence. Anna smiled. Someone else was helping them in their investigation, someone Booth was proud of. Perfect bait. It was time Anna deviated from her plan, if only to scare them off.

**End Notes: **

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!** Okay, since The Atlantis Complex is coming out in Europe two weeks before America gets it (UGGGGG) I'm going to take a break from fanfiction. I don't want spoilers, period, or I'll be really mad. So starting the 20th of July, I'm going to be off of fanfiction until the 3rd of August if that. I'm not sure if I'll update again until then. I might, but it all depends on how much I can get done. If I manage to finish my homework before band camp, then I might be able to write a little more, which was originally my goal for the summer. And, you know, if I get tons of encouragement….; )

Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews and support. It really makes my day, you know? Let me know what you think, as always!

Love and Skittles,

Holly Marie Fowl


	6. Chapter 6

**Salve. **Um, so I'm early on this. I meant to update a little sooner, but hey, this works. Band camp starts soon, August 2nd to be exact, so I won't have much time to write. I'll try to update as soon as possible, though. Oh, this chapter has a mention of alcohol (but nothing too big) and some spoilers for the 100th episode of Bones.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Artemis Fowl or Bones, but really, did you honestly think I did? (shakes head) People amaze me sometimes…

**Chapter Six**

_"Have we met before?" he asked her. She rolled off of him and pulled sheets over herself, turning to look back at him. But it was far too late for modesty._

_"I don't think so, but. . ." her words died in her throat. He wouldn't understand._

_"There's something familiar about me?" he finished, with an ending smirk. _

_"How did you—"_

_He leaned over and kissed her gently. There it was again! That same spark, that they were supposed to be doing this. _No,_ she thought. _This is not lust. . .that dies quickly for me._ This man was magnetic. Something was drawing her to him. As he continued to kiss her, all thoughts scurried out the door. _My plane is in the afternoon, anyway, _was her last thought._

1 3 8

She was giving him one of those dead stares. Her noodles, hanging off of the chopsticks, held halfway up to her mouth.

"Why are you staring at me?" Artemis asked.

Holly gave him a look, then set down her white box of noodles. "You don't know how to hold chopsticks at all."

"Obviously. I've never had Chinese food before."

"As I can tell," Holly said, moving his hands into the proper position. Artemis tried it like this, but still, he failed. Holly sighed and grabbed a fork from her kitchen. "I am not in the mood to teach you how to use chopsticks."

Saying this, she dropped onto the couch with her box of take-out and expertly maneuvered the chopsticks to eat. Artemis stared at her for a second, before he realized that she was watching him to see his opinion on the food. "Go on, Artemis."

Artemis lifted the fork to his mouth, hesitating.

"I haven't got all night for you to eat, you know," Holly commented.

He opened his mouth and shoved the fork in his mouth. He kept his face blank as he chewed, knowing it was driving her insane.

"And?"

Artemis shrugged. "It's okay." He grinned, letting her know it was more than okay. Holly leaned back against the arm rest, satisfied. "I told you so."

"Oh, that's not childish."

"I never said I wasn't childish at times," Holly admitted, wolfing down the food in her container. "FBI agents practically live on take-out," she informed him.

"And alcohol," Artemis guessed.

Holly nodded. "Most do, but I haven't found a lot of drinks that I actually like."

"I'd figure you more for a beer kind of girl."

"Nope," Holly said. "Wine."

"Dry or sweet?" Artemis asked.

"It depends on the wine. I like both. I can do either white or red, but red is healthier."

Artemis nodded, impressed. He himself had a taste for fine wine, though it wasn't five or six dollar bottle that she probably got at a gas station.

Holly went over to her fridge and pulled out a bottle. She uncorked it and poured some of the dark red liquid into some wine glasses. "This is one of my favorites."

Artemis studied the glass of wine in his hand, sniffing it.

"Go on, it doesn't bite. It might not have cost over a thousand dollars, but it's still good. Just because it's under ten dollars doesn't mean it's bad," Holly said.

Artemis sipped it cautiously. "That is actually not bad."

"That's what I thought," Holly said, sipping from her glass. "Hmm," she muttered, and set the glass on the table, where it remained untouched the rest of the night.

Both finished eating rather quickly. Holly was curled up on the couch next to Artemis. "We've been so busy trying to figure out my memories…But what about yours? If we've met before, surely you'd know."

Artemis looked at her steadily. "I have been examining and re-examining my memories, trying to see if I have, and I most definitely have not."

Holly frowned. "Then why do you care so much about me getting my memory back?"

"I just do," Artemis shrugged. "I've been thinking."

"Oh no," Holly said, grinning.

Artemis ignored her. "A lot of people seem to have a theory about thinking you know someone, when in fact, you don't."

"If you say soul mates, I swear to God…"

Artemis grinned. "I'm just pointing it out."

"We were not made for each other. This isn't a crappy teenage romance novel."

Artemis moved closer to her, his face just inches from her own. He brought a hand up to her face and stroked her cheek. "Well, something is different. That much is for sure."

"I'll agree with that. Lust doesn't last this long." Holly leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, pushing him down so she was lying on top of him on the couch. Artemis's hands wound around her waist, pulling her closer. For the night, they were lost to the world.

1 3 8

"Booth, that man is staring at you," Brennan said, elbowing Booth gently from where they sat together on the park bench.

"I know, I was just ignoring him," Booth responded, glancing up at the man in the uniform. The man had been bugging him all week. He felt the letter in his jacket pocket digging into his chest.

"Why?"  
"I already know what he wants."

"What?"

"I-" he paused, trying to figure out how to tell her. He reached up to retrieve the letter, which he then handed to her. Booth nervously watched her gray eyes move over the paper, widen at the news, then automatically correct themselves. God forbid she ever show emotion.

"They want you to train soldiers in Afghanistan." Her voice was flat. Her eyes lifted to meet his. "Are you going?" There was no beating around the bush; it was always straight to the point. In the field, he appreciated the attitude, but here, when it was personal, it was unwanted. She gave nothing away in her tone. Did she want him to go so she could go to the something-or-other islands?

"I haven't decided yet. I'm probably not going to go."

"Why not?"

"I like being an FBI agent." _I like working with you,_ he mentally added.

"You are waiting for me to decide whether or not to go to the Maluku Islands, aren't you?"

Caught in the act. There wasn't a way around this one.

"Don't feel like I'm holding you back," Brennan said. "I think I might go."

If Booth had been drinking, he would have choked on his coffee. Stupid, he thought. I should have seen this coming. "Well, don't let me hold you back," he said.

"You're just saying that. You don't want me to go," Brennan accused. How was she reading his thoughts so accurately?

"You're right. I don't. What are they going to do without us? We were made for this job, to work together."

"To work together or to be together?" she demanded, referencing his confession a while back.

"Do you have to bring that up?"

"Yes, I do. It's affecting your judgment and holding you back from actually helping other people. You know perfectly well that if we leave, Holly and Artemis can replace us," Brennan said.

"They have nothing to do with this, with us."

"Maybe they do, Booth. Maybe we just need a break," Brennan said. "To think."

They were both standing up now, inches from each other.

"There it is. The minute you get too close to someone, you run. The minute something is as perfect as this, you leave. I won't ever leave you, Bones. Never. Why don't you understand that?"  
"I-I-" she started backing up, eyes bright. "I have to go."

And she ran.

Booth sat down on the bench and held his head in his hands. He never should have admitted he was in love with her—not to himself or her. The only thing it did was scare her and cause him pain. It was amazing how three little words could make or break everything he cared about.

**End Notes:** And that's it…Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think!

Love and Skittles,

Holly Marie Fowl


	7. Chapter 7

**Salve. **Okay, before we start, I need to give a shout out to Felis-silverstra-lybica. (I really hope I spelled that right.) She was pretty much the one who reminded me that I needed to finish writing, and I really like her views on the evolution/creation argument. Seriously, I am sorry for such a short chapter. Band camp was really kicking my butt, and I knew it was going to. I should have written more beforehand, but I was just too tired to write when I got home. Expect a longer chapter next week, I think. I hope. It depends how fast I can get my homework over with. (cringe)

**Disclaimer:** Alright, you know the drill. I don't own this. Blah blah blah. Bones belongs to other people and Artemis Fowl belongs to Eoin Colfer.

**Chapter Seven**

_"I have to go," she gasped, yanking away from him. Cars rushed around them and planes took off overhead. She needed to get away from him, so she could think rationally again. They both needed it, yet neither wanted to let go._

_"I know," he said. "Me too."_

_She coughed. "Bye."_

_"Bye."_

_As she turned and walked away, she couldn't help but glance back at him and his mismatched eyes. What was wrong with her?_

1 3 8

Holly shut her eyes, breathing deeply as the hypnotist instructed. The doctor was a middle-aged woman, who was practiced at keeping a calm voice.

"You are in a long, white hallway. In front of you is a red door. Do you see it?"

"Yes."

"Open it."

Holly mentally did so. She was suddenly thrown into a vision that she didn't try to resist. She was standing with Artemis, their foreheads pressed together. Holly was crying. Only she was shorter, probably younger. Artemis had to kneel to be at her height. Before she could begin to ponder the irregularity, he spoke.

"It's going to be okay. I _will_ find you again, afterwards," Artemis whispered.

"I know."

"I love you. Remember that."

"I'll try. I love you, too."

Two doors opened, and Holly felt herself being pulled towards one of them. She couldn't see her kidnappers, because she was staring into Artemis's eyes. Finally, they blocked her view by dragging her into the room. What she saw made her feel sure she was going insane. There was a horse-man with four legs, a centaur, she recalled, from Greek mythology. This one, though, was different, because he was wearing clothes. There was also a short and scaly armored thing; it was crying. Holly finally saw a mirror. She was short, and what was more, she had pointed ears!

Holly jolted awake. She jumped up, ignoring the hypnotist's protests and bolted out the door into the waiting room, where Artemis jumped up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He grabbed hold of her shoulders. Holly realized she was crying. She roughly yanked away.

"I just need to go!" Still crying, she ran out to the parking lot, ignoring Artemis and they hypnotist's cries, yanked open the door to her car, and was on the highway in seconds. The tears were still coming as she replayed the vision in her head. It wasn't possible. It wasn't logical. It wasn't _real!_ A sob escaped from her. If the FBI found out what she had just seen, she'd be sent to the loony bin for sure. She heard her cellphone ringtone burst through the silence. A wave of nausea overcame her and she pulled over to the side of the road. Once there, she threw up. What was wrong with her? Crying and throwing up were two things she didn't do. Unless she was really sick…then she threw up. But the crying? Never! She'd never had a reason to cry. Sure she'd broken up with boyfriends before, but she'd dealt with it by a girl's night out with her next door neighbor and some possible flirting, nothing more. She didn't do the tub of ice cream, crying on the couch, and sappy romance movie. She just didn't do self-pity. Leave that to teenage girls and young women with zero self-esteem. She leaned against the hood of the car, feeling a headache coming on. She texted Booth to tell him she wasn't coming to work, due to illness. She drove back to her apartment and fumbled for her key. Finally, she yanked the door open…

…and was promptly hit over the head.

1 3 8

When Artemis entered Holly's apartment later that morning, two discoveries were made. First was the most obvious—the third murder committed by Atropos. It was strung up on a cross, again, which had been driven through her coffee table. The place had been turned upside down—pictures were smashed on the floor, cushions were torn, and clothes had been burnt and shredded, lying on a pile in the bedroom.

"Holly! Holly?" Artemis called. This was what led to the second discovery: Atropos had Holly. This much was evident by the spray painted symbol on the wall. It was the same picture from the card, only on a much larger scale. It was likely that the fourth body found would be that of Holly Short's.

1 3 8

"Hodgkins?"

The man in question jumped up with a wild look. As he saw his wife approaching with two cups of coffee, he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"I told you not to stay here all night," Angela continued, handing him a coffee.

"But it was worth it. I found something that definitely earns me the title, 'King of the Lab,' this week," Hodgkins said, grinning.

"What?"

"I may have found the place where these people died. It's at least worth checking out." He noticed Angela's distracted look. "What's wrong?"

"Oh no," Angela was saying, having caught sight of something, or rather, someone. Hodgkins saw him too.

There was a still silence as Artemis entered the lab. There had been some unspoken realization that something was very clearly going on between Artemis and Holly. Nobody was close enough to either to find out exactly what, but both people in the room were smart enough to figure it out when Artemis came in wearing the same clothes he had the day before. It wasn't his clothes, however, that sent panic signals spiraling through Angela's brain. It was his expression. His lips were pressed into a thin line. Displeasure, annoyance, and anxiety were almost palpable in the air around him.

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"Atropos has Holly," Artemis said.

"Where are Brennan and Booth?"

"At Holly's apartment, collecting evidence. The third body was found." There was a tone to Artemis's voice that made them shiver. It was empty of emotion, except a hint of cold determination and fury. It reminded them of ice.

"Holly was kidnapped?" Hodgkins said. "How?"

"If I knew, do you really think I'd be here?"

Angela bravely touched Artemis's arm. She turned to her husband. "Tell him what you found."

"I might know where to look for Holly," Hodgkins said, bringing up some pictures on the screen. "I was examining the rib last night and—"

"Dr. Hodgkins, how good are you at what you do?"

"Probably one of the best."

"And you have an address?"  
"Yes."

"And you're absolutely certain that it's the right one?"

"…Yes."

"I don't want an explanation. Where is she?" Artemis's eyes were flashing. They each seemed to say danger in a different way. While his blue eye gave a hint of ice cold raw power and hatred, his hazel eye showed fiery determination.

"You're not actually thinking of going, are you? Without Booth?" Angela asked.

"Of course not," Artemis lied. "I just want to know."

Hodgkins told him the address, and Artemis turned around to leave. Angela grabbed his shoulder. "Artemis, don't."

Artemis didn't even answer. He merely tugged his shoulder away and walked out the door.

"Call Booth," Angela whispered.

**End Notes:** I believe that this story doesn't have a lot more left in it. I might actually meet my goal, which is to finish by September 1st, which is, of course, Artemis's birthday. I have no clue what I'm going to do after I finish, but I probably will not write a sequel, before I get requests for one. Please let me know what you think, as always. I appreciate the reviews.

I do have one minor thing to say, though. If you're going to be so immature as to get caught up in the smallest aspect in a story, do not write an entire review based on an _opinionated_ argument (i.e. evolution) that has nothing to do with the story. Grow up. If you really wish to get into an argument about evolution or anything else, send me a P.M.; don't review. The only thing it shows is a really immature inability to respect other people's opinions. (***This note was directed towards a specific person. You know who you are. I apologize if this does not involve you and you still read the note.***)

Please review! : )

Love and Skittles,

Holly Marie Fowl


	8. Chapter 8

**Salve.** The italics have ceased to be about what they think is their first meeting, and now it's skipped back pretty far to just after The Atlantis Complex. So, there are some fairly minor spoilers for it. It's merely a scene (or the scene) that begins everything that happens in this story. What that paragraph translates to is this: If you're sensitive to spoilers about TAC, don't read the italics. Simple as that.

**WARNING:** This chapter contains violence. And very creepy serial killer thoughts. And a torture scene.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Artemis Fowl or Bones. I get it. You get it. Why must I do this disclaimer?

**Chapter Eight**

_The whole affair began after Atlantis Complex had wreaked its havoc, beneath Orion the constellation and because of Orion the alter. Orion the alter made them begin to question their relationship. As they lay on the roof of Fowl Manor, they were as aware of this as they were of the stars that drew pictures in the sky._

_"Who was Orion, anyway? In mythology?"_

_"Each myth tells a different tale. Some say he was Artemis's lover himself. Some say that they were enemies. Each story ends the same—with Orion's death, by Artemis herself," he explained in a softer tone._

_"Why did she kill him if they might have been lovers?" Fairies were by nature curious creatures; by asking, Holly was merely following her instinct._

_"He was causing her to forget her duty to the moon, dimming her power, so to speak. Apollo bewitched her into thinking Orion was evil. She shot him."_

_"That's a rather depressing story," she pointed out._

_Artemis threw a glance her way. "Most mythology is."_

1 3 8

Atropos paced the tack room, glaring up at the board. A collection of books were open and lying on the floor. Who was she? Was she working for them? The Olympians? Perhaps she was one of Zeus's. A muse, perhaps. No, that didn't fit the personality. Just by glancing around her apartment, she could tell that Agent Holly Short was not a creative person. Not in song and poetry, anyway. The largest clue had happened by accident. Atropos had practice in capturing her prey. She knew how to keep them alive. She knew that when their skin broke there was no going back. Which was why, when she ended up cutting Holly, quite by accident, she'd frozen when blue and red sparks flew up the knit the wound back together. Atropos first assumed that she was hallucinating, but only for a moment. She had then grabbed her knife and slit a thin line in Holly's skin. Once again, it was covered and healed with red sparks. The woman tied to a chair outside of her make-shift office had healing powers. This was different than the others. Though they were Olympians they had refused to heal for her. They had been hiding their power in the assumption that she was a mortal. It didn't work, though. She knew. After her first mistake with an old flame, she knew how to hold out. She was able to for a while. Then she got hold of Apollo. Oh, he was handsome. He was the god of sun, how could he not? His skin was smooth, too. Her knife had sliced through it like butter. She had the sense to go slowly with him, though. But the lust for blood was stronger. And now she had found an unlimited healer. She could hardly wait to begin, really. The question was, would this one scream? Oh, Aphrodite did. She had to stop halfway through and bind her mouth to get that girl to shut up. Apollo had cringed and tried to act manly. Dionysus was probably too drunk to feel it. She should have hesitated a tad with him, so that the pain of his hangover would mingle with the knife. Holly, though…Oh, gods, that would be fun. It would be even better when Agent Booth and that boyfriend of hers saw the footage. But she wouldn't be able to release it. Not until she had killed off every last Olympian. The body couldn't wait, though. She needed to scare off the FBI by killing one of their own. But the torturing had to be drawn out.

As she contemplated the joy of her new, true occupation, and came across a subsection, a very tiny one, in one of her books. Epione and Asclepius. Epione was said to be the goddess of soothing of pain, and her husband the god of healing. Why not their roles be reversed? Perhaps Epione was the real genius between the the couple. Everyone knows that women didn't get much credit for anything when these myths were created. Oh, if only she could get both Epione and Asclepius. There wasn't a lot known about them, but what there was suggested little loyalty to the Olympians…until now. Epione was disguising herself as an FBI agent, for Zeus's sake. Minor gods and goddesses weren't as much fun as major, she reasoned, but if this one could heal…Oh! She could hardly wait to get started. "My sisters," she whispered. "I wish you could be here to help me."

With those whispered words as a precautionary measure, quietly began to prepare to kill Epione, who was beginning to stir in the adjoining room.

1 3 8

Well, this isn't cliché, Holly thought upon waking up. But the barn is new. Not that she had any experience with kidnappings. But the tied to the chair thing? Yeah, somehow that just seemed cliché. Holly kept her eyes mostly shut, just looking out from some slits. She was careful not to give away the fact that she was awake—better to mislead the poor fool who had taken it upon herself (or himself) to kidnap her. Her acute hearing picked up the sound of someone approaching.

"I know you're awake, Epione," the woman said. Her voice was cold and detached, professional, almost. Holly opened her eyes to study the woman in front of her. She was actually very pretty, if not for the wild look in her dark green eyes. She had sandy colored hair that fell what must have been a good length down her back in a braid. She was wearing bloodied jeans and a college sweatshirt, also bloodied. Without the blood and with a haircut, she could have been a typical American college student. From a distance. In the dark. Behind a wall.

"Epione?"

"Don't you know who you are?" the woman said, toying with a rather large kitchen knife. She knelt down. "Watch."

She dragged the knife across her leg, slowly and deliberately, drawing a thin line of red. Blood had barely began to ooze out before red and blue sparks quickly knitted the line back together.

"How hard did you hit me in the head?" Holly asked.

"You're not hallucinating, Epione. Clearly, you are the goddess of soothing pain. Your husband, of course, is the god of healing." When Holly looked confused, the woman clarified. "Asclepius."

"But who are you?"

"Atropos. I do apologize for this, Epione. I really had nothing against you, personally. I just need to scare your friends away from me, so that I can finish my job. Olympus is really a place of idiots, you see. They really don't deserve to be in charge."

"Atropos, listen to me. You are sick. You need help," Holly tried, speaking slowly and calmly. "I can help you, but you have to untie me."

"I'm afraid you can't help me. No one can. This is something I must complete alone." As she spoke, she dragged the knife slowly across Holly's leg, creating thin lines which quickly healed. Holly barely felt the knife skimming her skin. Somehow, she had the feeling that if Anna kept this up, those sparks would stop coming, and she would be in trouble. She blinked and an unbidden image came to mind. Artemis surrounded by those sparks, as if she was crouched over him, healing him. She shuddered and the vision disappeared.

Atropos's knife cut a little deeper, and she held it there, the sparks didn't come. Holly felt the cold metal pricking her skin. The knife let up again and the sparks rushed back. With the rush of sparks came another image. She was sitting in a room that was covered in concrete, crouched over a hole in it, feeling those sparks rush up her arms. Then the image disappeared again. It made her dizzy.

"Atropos, I need you to stop."

"You can feel it?"

"No, but—"

The knife left her skin again, and as the rush of sparks came more violently, she was thrown into another image. She was crouched over someone green, healing him or her. Each time the knife bit into her skin, she got a different image of herself using magic. Flashing between images became faster and faster until she finally passed out. Even when she did, it wasn't the blissful blackness she had hoped for. It was a vertigo of images. Her conscious slid away from the real world and into a montage of memories. Under it all, though, she felt her physical body being cut again and again, as Atropos became crazier and crazier in her lust for the blood that wasn't coming. Not yet.

**End Notes**: I seriously scared myself out writing those scenes. For those who have been asking about Anna/Atropos, I believe she might have a very aggressive form of multiple personality, but I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that she honestly believes that she is Atropos and the others are the Olympians. ((For the record, authors don't always know everything about their characters. The characters are what drives the story, not the writers. We can claim to know where our stories are going, but we never really do. Not entirely.)) Also, in my physical descriptions, I am not trying to pick on any specific group of people. I literally write down a bunch of physical characteristics on a sheet of paper and point to them randomly when I write a new character. In this case, it just happened to be a serial killer. (shrug) ((I felt i'd add that because people get upset about the stupidest things these days...))

My main sources for Epione/Asclepius/Atropos (confirmed using other sites via Google; the info on these articles seem to be pretty accurate and consistent; spaced out so doesn't delete them):

h t t p : / / e n . w i k i p e d i a . o r g / w i k i / A t r o p o s

h t t p : / / e n . w i k i p e d i a . o r g / w i k i / A s c l e p i u s

h t t p : / / e n . w i k i p e d i a . o r g / w i k i / E pi o n e

Thank you again for reading my story and reviewing. I really appreciate it.

As always, please let me know what you think.

Love and Skittles,

Holly Marie Fowl


	9. Chapter 9

**Salve.** Jeez, when I wrote this chapter, I didn't realize how short it was. Well, look at it this way…I'm updating pretty quickly after my last update, and my next update is going to be in a few days…So the shortness is to be expected. It's not that it's a filler chapter. It's just how it ended up being written.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own AF or Bones.

**Chapter Nine**

_Stars consumed their words for a moment._

_"Artemis, how much of what Orion said was true?"_

_"There was only one truth to it; the rest was rubbish."_

_"What was the truth?"_

_"That I am in love with you." _

1 3 8

"Whoa," Booth said, entering Holly's torn up apartment. "Someone was pretty angry."

"I'd imagine so, since we are trying to catch them," Brennan said, pushing past Booth to examine the body. "Caucasian male, early twenties. His bone structure seems to be similar to that of Zach Evans. Perhaps they were related."

"That might be Luke. The guy Holly brought in? The second victim was his cousin," Booth said.

"Wait, Meredith was his cousin?"

"No, Zach was."

"Zach was the first victim," Brennan said.

"But he was the second one we found," Booth insisted.

"Yes, but that's not the order they were killed. Atropos probably killed Zach and then hid his body. Then she killed Meredith. There was probably some way that Zach could have been connected to her, but by killing Meredith it made Luke look guilty," Brennan said.

"So, what, this is like a _Silence of the Lambs_ thing?"

She turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

Booth coughed. "Sorry, I forgot that you don't own a DVD player."

"I own a DVD player."

"Well, you never use it."

"Yes I do. Not very often, though."

Booth shook his head. "Nevermind." He paused to answer a call on his cellphone, and Brennan went back to examining the body.

"We have to go," Booth said, snapping his phone shut. Brennan stood up and began to gather her tools, but Booth grabbed her arm. "Now. There's no time."

"What is it?"

"They know where to look for Holly."

"Okay."

"And Artemis went after her, alone."

1 3 8

Artemis was actually pretty fast. He managed to get to Anna's house before Booth. Of course, it was by mere seconds, and Booth sped ahead to cut him off.

"You don't actually think you're going in there alone, do you?" Booth asked, stepping in front of Artemis.

Artemis Fowl was smart enough to know when he was right and when he was wrong. He was smart enough not to let his emotions control his decisions. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to rescue Holly on his own. He needed Booth's help, and he acknowledged it.

He stepped back to allow Booth to lead. "I am going in with you, though."

Booth could understand that. He remembered the time when he had been injured (after getting blown up). He had needed to go rescue his partner that night. It was just one of those things.

"Brennan, is there anything I can say to you to get you to stay here?" Booth asked.

"No."

"Of course not."

They first searched the house as quietly as possible, finding no one. Finally, they came to their senses and approached the barn as silently as possible. Booth motioned for them to stay behind, and he kicked open the door, gun out. What they found that day would haunt their memories for long periods of time. A deranged blond woman was screaming something about sparks and healing and someone named Epione. She was crouched next to a chair, cutting repeatedly. She looked up when the door opened, and saw them standing there. Her eyes were wild, and her knife was dripping with Holly's blood. She locked onto Artemis. "Asclepius, at last you come for your wife." She lifted her arm to throw the knife, but Booth shot her. It was the best thing, really. Atropos was beyond reason, beyond hope. She was lost to reality, to sanity. Artemis waited for the body to fall before he rushed forward to help Holly, who was unconscious from what he thought was blood loss.

**End Notes:** Yeah….I apologize again for the short chapter. And I really couldn't resist the _Silence of the Lambs _reference. Please let me know what you think.

Love and Skittles,

Holly Marie Fowl


	10. Chapter 10

**Salve. **Review time! Haha. This chapter has major Artemis Fowl stories. ((But I majorly toned down Atlantis Complex spoilers, so as long as you've read up to The Time Paradox, you should be good.))

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Artemis Fowl or Bones.

**Chapter Ten**

_What should have sent her world spinning on its axis was merely an acknowledgement of something she had already guessed, a deeper side to their relationship that had not been addressed. In the light of the stars and moon, it seemed entirely possible that this depth would not only be addressed but also tapped into._

_"How long?"_

_"I cannot be entirely sure," he said, rolling over to face her, inches away. "You need to chose."_

1 3 8

It began with memories from her childhood. There weren't many, but they were happy. Her mother was beautiful, she remembered. And one of the first memories that sprang through was the day she died. She watched her life playing like a very long, emotion-included movie. Her childhood, her parents' deaths, entering the Police Academy. Her memories were replaying in her mind at a reckless speed. It made her dizzy as all of these memories clamored for her attention. And they would get her attention, in time. But the most prominent ones began almost ten years ago, when she met Artemis. When the memories got to this point, they slowed down in speed, and she watched the scenes play out, refelt the emotions. The kidnapping, the goblin revolution, the C Cube, Opal's revenge, Hybras, time traveling, and Artemis's bout of Atlantis Complex. She saw it all. She reheard all of their conversations. Every smile, every glance. But with the pleasant came the unpleasant. The hatred she had originally felt for him, the pain of her parents', Root's, and Vinyaya's deaths. She remembered the uncertainty that had reigned when Artemis had been mind-wiped. Feeling proud that her old LEP friend Trouble Kelp had taken over as Commander. She remembered feeling left-out upon returning from Hybras to find everything different, including technical consultant Foaly's marriage. The feeling of love for the naïve but powerful No1. That pang of sadness she had felt when she met, _really_ met, Angeline and Artemis Fowl (Sr), as they reminded her of her own parents. It was overwhelming. She felt like crying, screaming, and laughing all over again. Then she remembered becoming involved with Artemis secretly. The late night chats. The secret smiles. Their first night together. Kissing in the rain. Laughing like children. Ridiculous arguments. It had gone on for a while before anyone but Foaly and No1 figured it out. Foaly had noticed on their first night (thanks to misusing his own technology for nosy purposes), and No1 the first time he had seen them in the room together, or rather, felt their emotions towards each other. She remembered Ark Sool's comeback on the Council, escalating to the point of kidnapping one of the Council members. He had run decisions for a month. Unfortunately, that month happened to be the month the Council discovered Holly and Artemis's affair. Instead of merely scolding Holly, the reaction was bigger and much more dramatic. It was revenge. Full mind-wiping for Holly, everything fairy related for Artemis. Holly had been given surgery and basically turned into a human. She was then unceremoniously dumped in Quantico (thanks to Foaly), where she began her life as an FBI agent, or at least training to be one. But Foaly had cheated. He'd taken short-cuts so Holly would get her memory back. And Artemis's. Even Trouble had pitched in to help his dear friend find Artemis again. He had mesmerized Artemis into applying for the job that landed him in Washington D.C. Holly may not be able to have her friends from Haven, but she could at least have the lover for whom she had given it all up. She appreciated all that her friends had done and missed them terribly. As she felt a hand on hers, she remembered something else.

_"Just open it, Holly," Artemis said. _

_Her eyes slightly narrowed in played-at suspicion, until she unwrapped the tiny box. The lights from Artemis's family Christmas tree glowed, and a fire played in the fire place. They were curled up on the couch exchanging Christmas. She was startled when she found a ring box in her hands. But nonetheless, she opened it. "What did I tell you about spending for me?"_

_"I didn't spend anything. It was my mother's. I figure that now that the Council knows, we don't have much time together. I want you to have this, so that I'll always be able to find you, even if we are mindwiped. Maybe you'll remember me. My mother gave it to me and told me to give it to the woman who steals my heart. You've done that," Artemis said. _

_Holly slid it on her finger. "I'll never take it off."_

1 3 8

Waiting for Holly to wake up was tedious and nerve-wracking. So far, she had already been unconscious for a day. It wouldn't be long before Artemis could get her out of the hospital, if she would only wake up. He had insisted on staying with her, though he found boredom to be fast approaching.

As Artemis's eyes wandered of their own accord, they caught on Holly's ring. He had always seen her wearing it, but had never had the chance to examine it. He gently held her hand in his, eyes picking out the details. This design was familiar. The delicate gold band, curved to look like gold leaves, folded around a small but beautiful pearl. His breath caught. This was his mother's ring. He still remembered the day she had shown it to him.

_"Arty, someday, you are going to meet someone amazing. She will steal your heart."_

_"I doubt that, Mother," he had interrupted._

_"Everyone has someone, and you will too. This ring is yours to give to the one. It's not exactly a promise ring, but something close enough. It'll tell you that she has your heart."_

_"Mother, you're being ridiculous."_

The ring had been passed through his mother's side of the family. The only problem was that he had never given this ring to anyone, had he? He'd even forgotten it had existed. He gently slid the ring off her finger to examine it. There was a group of symbols that looked familiar. He also saw his initials and hers in English lettering.

Sliding the ring back onto Holly's finger, Artemis looked into her peaceful face. Yes, they had to have met before, he decided. She must have been an extremely important part of his life to have earned the honor of a ring he had once felt sure no one would own and thus forgotten. There was something blocking his memories. They were so close. He just needed a trigger. _One thing is certain,_ thought Artemis. _I will not lose her again._

It was as Artemis was holding her hand that her hand suddenly gripped his, nearly scaring him to death. "Artemis?" she stuttered.

His heart skipped a beat. "It's about time you decided to wake up."

She smiled up at him. "Thanks. What happened to Atropos?"

"Booth shot her."

"And nobody else got hurt, right?"

"Well, Hodgkins did get a paper cut," Artemis joked. "But otherwise, no. Just you."

"Good. Now, when can I get out of here?"

Artemis chuckled. "I'll get the nurse." He paused when he noticed the look on her face. "Holly, did you get your memories back?

"Yes."

"…And?"  
"I'll tell you later. You won't believe me anyway," she said, smirking.

"Why?"

"It has to do with fairies."

He paused at the door, and then went to get the nurse.

**End Notes:** Umm…..there's one more chapter left. It's an epilogue of sorts. It'll be up soon. REALLY soon, I believe.

Anyway, please inform me if there's a mistake somewhere here, because I can't guarantee that I edited it very well. Let me know what you think.

Love and Skittles,

Holly Marie Fowl


	11. Chapter 11

**Salve.** So, you're all pretty lucky that I'm doing this. I have so much homework it's not even funny. But I must celebrate Artemis's birthday. Oh, btw, for anyone who follows my stories, I'm probably not going to have a lot of time to write at least until the end of October, if not earlier. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Artemis Fowl or Bones.

**Chapter Eleven**

_Revealed by a hint of a smile, a sweet intoxication over came her, leaving her breathless._

_"You really think he's a competition?"_

_And Artemis was suddenly sure of her feelings, which were currently portrayed through her eyes. "Never." After a pause, he remembered something. "I believe you owe me something." Holly grinned, knowing exactly what he meant._

_Kissing him was exciting, exhilarating, and new. He was not just new to kissing; he was new to her. Both were revealing a deeper side to the other, one neither knew existed. If Holly had had any doubts of this, they were swept away when his arms went around her. They fit together perfectly. It was right._

_And so began their affair that would lead them to America and freedom._

1 3 8

Celebrating wasn't the same with two members of their team missing. Holly and Artemis had both dropped out in favor of relaxing at home. Holly was, in part, still recuperating from the attack that had happened a week ago. Most of the group dispersed, except Brennan and Booth, who were currently sitting in silence.

"I thought about what you said," Brennan started.

Booth looked at her. "Oh?"

"You know how I mentioned earlier that Holly and Artemis remind me of someone?"

He nodded.

"They remind me of us," Brennan said softly. Booth knew exactly what she was implying; it was completely out in the open that Holly and Artemis were having an affair.

"And I keep wondering who it's going to be. Who is going to be the one to split us apart? Will it be some serial killer? Or will it be us, because I was too blind to see something that was right in front of me the whole time? You're right. I do run every time it gets serious. The only one I haven't run from is you." Brennan was talking quietly with her eyes staring straight down into her drink. Booth gently reached out and took her hand.

"Temperance," he whispered.

"Hold on, I'm not finished yet," she said. "I'm staying here, for you. But you have to be patient with me. You know I'm not very good with emotions. You—"

She was cut off when Booth leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "Bones, I know you. I knew exactly what I was getting into when I told you that I love you. We will take this at your pace."

She smiled at him, knowing for once that her heart was safe in his hands. Armed with this knowledge, she leaned forward and kissed him.

1 3 8

"You should write novels," Artemis complimented, as Holly completed her tale. His hand moved up and down her bare arm as she straddled his lap. They were at his apartment until forensics were done.

Her cherubic lips pulled into a pout. "You don't believe me."

He hesitated to admit this. "It's just a little odd."

"Then how do I know things? Your old bodyguard's name was Domovoi Butler. You don't like lollipops," she paused to think of more. "—and you believe there's something wrong with your birth certificate, because it says you were born three years earlier than is possible for your age, and had blue eyes." As she said this, her hand touched the cheek beneath his blue eye. "Your certificate is right, love. You used to have blue eyes. One of them is here," she continued, pointing to her blue eye.

"You keep talking about magic. Perhaps that's the key to my memories, if what you claim is true."

"Of course!" she exclaimed, agily jumping up and grabbing a kitchen knife.

Artemis sat up in alarm. "Holly—"

But it was too late, for there was a thin red line crossed her wrist, and blood was beginning to ooze out. She climbed back into place on his lap and blue and red sparks erupted from among the red. Artemis was suddenly taken into a vertigo of images. His head slumped against the pillow as he blacked out for a moment. It was much simpler for Artemis to regain his memories. He only had one portion of his life wiped, while Holly had had every single memory wiped. That, and Artemis already had gaps, sometimes days long, where he had no clue what had happened. Artemis had also heard the story from Holly, so all it took was the trigger, in this case magic, to cause his memories to quickly reinsert in his mind. When he opened his eyes for a moment, he wondered if he had gone cross-eyed. But he was looking at two different Holly's. One was the one he had forgotten. She was in the same place and had pointed ears. The other Holly was the curly-haired human he had solved the case with. As he watched, the pictures merged to form one. He could only hear himself whispering her name as if he had not drunk for days, and she was water. His face finally fell into his trademark smirk. "I told you I'd find you again."

"And Artemis Fowl always keeps his promises," Holly said, grinning ear to ear. She threw her arms around him, holding him close. Enemies, allies, friends, partners, lovers, one. Two halves of a whole, once together, inseparable.

**End Notes:** Was the ending too sappy? That turned out a little shorter than expected, and I'm sad to be finished. Luckily, I finished it before school started. The little part where he said, "You owe me something" was in reference to another story of mine, "Northern Lights." It is a twoshot in reference to The Atlantis Complex.

Before I close for the final time in this story, I need to thank my many returning reviewers. I apologize if I spelled your name wrong. Let me know if I did so I can fix it (Same with any other mistakes). I can't read my own handwriting at times.

Longlivetheirishevilgenius, Libni Ignis, The-Potato-Salad, Apoteca, Rosy-Fingered-Dawn, Supernatural-Stalker, Peeta Piper, Wisdom's Shadow, Sean Malloy-1, Major Samantha Carter, Cylon One, A Violet kind of Violence, Selena Alice Peyton Booth, IliveInOwlCity, Felia-silvestris-Lybian, Lord Xantos A. Fowl, ShowAngel5466, SignedAnon, clawx2, HeadlessHoncho, Ru-Doragon, Bookfanx100.

Thank you all soo much for reviewing, even those few names in there that never returned. Cough. It's been a lot of fun. As always, let me know what you think. Multas gratias.

Et iam, vale!

Love and Skittles,

Holly Marie Fowl


End file.
